The Flaws of Fate
by 0elmorox0
Summary: Merlin was always supposed to be with Arthur, but when he gets tired of their everyday life, he learns to look in other places for the adventure he seeks. He just didn't think that adventure would come from Morgana, 23, with a five year old child.
1. Chapter 1: Easy to Please

The Flaws of Fate

**Pairings**: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Morgana, Gwen/Lancelot  
**Summary: **Merlin had a good life, and he was always thankful; he would not have given it back for the world. But, the good life was beginning to get a bit boring, and he needed something new, something shiny and brilliant. Yet, when this new gem steps into his life, he didn't intend to get the million dollar price, and the baggage the lottery gave with it.  
**Warnings: **Scenes and references of abuse, drug use, Modern AU, small depression states, and a bit of fluff. No magic, well, magical powers. Also, this story is from the point of views of Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana.

_Chapter One: Easy To Please_

"Merlin?" a rough voice asked from behind him in the dark room. The early sunlight was shining through the crack in the curtain, but only just enough so that Merlin could see out to the streets below without waking the sleeping beauty. It was only just light outside, too early for anyone but Merlin to be up, and he liked it just like that. The quiet before the storm, the nice time to reflect the world through his eyes without having to hide something. It was the only time he had to himself, with his hectic life, or so he thought.

"Merlin?" the voice said again, a bit more clear this time around. Merlin turned his head quickly to the source and looked at the man struggling to sit up in bed. His blonde hair was sticking up at the top, and a few pieces going every which way. His eyes shone brilliantly blue, but slightly clouded over from just waking up. Merlin could see his defined abs as Arthur never slept with a shirt on. He had told Merlin once when he asked that the feeling of being wrapped in something so close to him in his sleep made him feel like being suffocated, but Merlin didn't fully believe that.

"Yes?" Merlin asked softly, returning his gaze at the small amount of people roaming the streets. They were always up this early, running their days worth or preparing the streets for the late wakers. It was one of the normal activities Merlin had learned to appreciate from the people in the big city.

"Are you always up this early, staring out the window?" Arthur asked rubbing his eyes. Merlin thought it was almost to a point where it seemed as if he would make himself blind.

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin said with a small hidden smile.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

Merlin thought for a moment. He knew exactly why he did it, but putting his thoughts and feeling into words was something he was never good at.

"It is a peaceful moment I enjoy," he decided.

"Well, okay then. Is coffee ready?"

"Yes."

"Great," Arthur said, moving out of the bed and stretching his muscles. He extended his arms above his head and bend backwards, stretching his back and his legs. He made a weird humming noise, almost a growl, while he did so and that always made Merlin laugh.

"What _is _so funny, Merlin?"

"Nothing," Merlin said getting up quickly and placing a gentle kiss on Arthur's forehead before retreating into the bathroom.

"Nothing my arse," Arthur retorted moving into the closet to choose his attire for the day.

It was nearly a half hour later when both men were dapper and had to-go mugs in their hands, Arthur with coffee and Merlin with tea. It was how it went every morning.

"Ready?" Arthur asked, opening the door.

"Yep," Merlin said as he walking through the door, kissing Arthur with a goodbye.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Emrys. You have four messages-"

"And they can wait till later, right?" Merlin asked Rosa.

Rosa was only 19, choosing not to finish all of her schooling. It wasn't something Merlin usually did, but she was different from the rest; he just couldn't figure out why. Not that different was a bad thing, or something he had loads of time to think about.

"Yes, sir."

Merlin watched as she walked back to the front desk of the store. The desk was circular and large in the middle of the front. It was made of dark wood polished so no splinters or cuts happened to the workers or the customers. There were two cash registers on either side of the circle, giving enough room to greet and help the people searching for the next adventure of their imaginative life.

This was what Merlin wanted. To have the next great adventure in his life. It was part of the reason he opened a book store; to get some kind of adventure.

The place was lined wall to wall, ceiling to floor, with books. Most of them were rarely found in the grand city, so if someone was searching for a book not seen in decades anywhere, they were likely to come here. It was something Merlin was good at, finding those rare books and putting them in places people could find, along with many other adventures they could journey into.

The phone rang at the front desk as Merlin made his way to the back of the store where his office was.

"Hello, this is Rosa. Thank you for calling New Adventures. How may I help you?" Merlin heard Rosa say in a very professional yet inviting manner. There were reasons he hired her, and that was part of it.

Merlin's office was small, but comfortable and managable. When you walked through the wooden door, you saw the desk, neat and proper. To the right and left were windows, large enough to see a view of many different sights. There were curtains, of course, because no one knew who would show up in his office at the late hours he worked on occasion. There was not much else to the room except a few book cases of his personal books and a fridge to keep a variety of things, not all edible. As plain as it was, it was perfect for Merlin, because he knew that if there was anything different about the office, it wouldn't be his office.

Merlin had not yet been settled in his office doing paper work for thirty minutes when there was a sharp knock on his door.

"Come in," Merlin said and looked under his eyelashes at Rosa coming through the door.

"I have come to give you the messages from the weekend, Mr. Emrys," she said politely, laying down the papers she kept the messages on.

"Thank you, Rosa," Merlin said as Rosa turned to walk out the office. "Oh, and Rosa?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to call me Mr. Emrys. I really prefer Merlin, if you please."

"Of course, I'm sorry, Mr. Em- Merlin," she said shyly before scurring back onto the main floor greeting the customers that walked through with a cheery sentence he could not quite hear.

Merlin sighed and looked at the papers the young woman had placed on his desk. He knew they were important, but he couldn't find it in him to go through them right now, so he gathered them up and set them to the side to look through later.

He sighed once again before looking over their budget and other bills that had to paid; the most annoying, time consuming, and tiresome task anyone could think to do.

* * *

Arthur was tired of doing the same thing for an hour, but he supposed it came with being on a semi-professional footy team.

"Arthur! Think before you kick! But, you are looking better at there!"

He didn't know why he was looking 'better' at something he just did wrong, but he didn't question it. It was not the best idea to question a coach on a bad day. That was something universally known, and was greatly frowned upon.

"Arthur?" he heard a voice say from the sidelines, incredibly quiet, but heard. He couldn't turn to see who had called him, but he had a guess it was Merlin getting him for lunch. Only Merlin could speak that low and be so clear on a giant field.

"Five more minutes gentlemen! Keep up the good work!" the coach yelled from the opposite sideline of Merlin. His shout echoed through the area, giving the illusion that it did not need to be shouted.

The five minutes passed quickly for Arthur, who was kept busy by his teammates and the ball. He figured it was a little more dragged out for Merlin, who only had a book and his music to pass the time. Merlin always said he was wrong; that time passed quicker for Merlin with his book, but Arthur believed that the physical activity he put up with was a far better use of his time and made time go by quicker than watching a squirrel chase after a nut. But, he rarely brought it up because he could tell it made Merlin mad. A pissed off Merlin was almost as bad as a pissed off coach.

"See you tomorrow, gentlemen. Get lots of rest for we only have two more practices before the next game!" the coach yelled before making his way to his office across the hall from the locker room. Before Arthur made his way over to the locker rooms, he walked over to Merlin, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, earbuds in his ears and a book open in his hands.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, looking down at the man so engrossed in his new 'adventure.'

"Merlin?" he tried again a bit louder and kicking the bottom of his shoe. Merlin looked up and smiled before turning his music off and marking his spot in the book.

"Hey," Merlin said as he stood up besides Arthur. "Ready?"

"You really don't pay attention to anything when you read do you?" Arthur asked with a smile as they started to walk across the field in the direction of the locker room.

"No, only to the adventure I have been drawn to."

"Very funny. No, practice just ended. I have to go change, and then I will be ready. Gonna wait outside of the rooms?"

"Yeah. I will be reading till you get out."

"I don't think it will take me long enough for you start reading again," Arthur said before Merlin gave him a look that said 'nothing is crazier than that statement'. "Right, read on. I'll be back."

Arthur gave Merlin a quick kiss on Merlin's cheek before dashing off to get ready for lunch. Before he walked through the door, he looked back at Merlin and saw him sitting against the wall, the book already open. Arthur sighed and walked through with a smile. His Merlin was quite predictable when it came to reading.

"Hey Arthur?" he heard a voice from behind him. It was the one teammate whom he hardly ever talked to off the field, but he was a friendly enough bloke, so he guessed.

"Yeah?" Arthur responded as he moved to his locker and began to get ready.

"What are you doing for lunch? Some of the guys are going to that new place a few blocks away and we were hoping you could join us," he said, leaning with one side against an empty locker.

Arthur would love to go to the new place, but he always had lunch with Merlin. It was their thing, and he quite enjoyed it.

"I would love to go and all but-"

"You have a date with that dude," he said shaking his head and standing up right. "You know where we will be if you decide to ditch the bookworm and have some fun."

"Who is to say I don't have fun with Merlin?" Arthur asked, quite fed up with the otherwise nice man.

"He just doesn't seem like an outgoing person, and I know personally that you are very outgoing, or so you seem. But, it isn't for me to judge."

"Then why did you judge my relationship? You don't know me, I hardly even know you! You had no right to bring that up!" Arthur yelled quietly back to the disappearing man.

"I only said what was on everybody's mind, Arthur. Have a nice afternoon."

And with that, the man was gone and Arthur was fuming. It took him a good minute or so to collect his emotions and calm his nerves before he finished gathering his belongings and made his way back to Merlin.

"Ready Merlin?"

Merlin quickly got up and tucked his book away before a smile and a nod.

"Where do you want to go today?" Arthur asked roughly grapping Merlin's hand, pulling him along until he was in sync with Arthur's step. Arthur ignored the puzzled look on Merlin's face as the lights through out the hall went out and they could only see the brilliant one on either end.

"I was thinking maybe that new place a few blocks from here, if you want to?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I was thinking our usual for today."

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me," Merlin said, a huge grin across his face.

* * *

Merlin was incredibly happy today. He was currently walking to their usual lunch spot hand in hand with Arthur. Even though it was incredibly awkward at first, Merlin realized that it was possible this would never happen again, so he enjoyed it.

Though they have been together for four years now, Arthur was never quite up for the public display of affection. Merlin tried to get Arthur to talk about why he didn't want to be seen as a man who loved another man, but all he would get was it was too uncomfortable in the public eye. He quickly declared that as bullshit. Merlin had many thoughts about it, such as he was a footy player, and it wasn't proper to be gay, or that his manliness came out at odd times of the day and Arthur just fought with it. He didn't really know, but he knew Arthur was not uncomfortable about their situation at all; that was just painfully known.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arthur look over and turn back to the sidewalk with a smile.

"What is with that smile?" Merlin asked cheekily.

"Your smile is very contagious," Arthur said like all he ever did was smile. "Why are _you_ smiling like that?"

"You-," he started. As soon as he said it, Arthur would notice and then stop and it would never happen again. "It's nothing."

"A smile like that isn't nothing, Merlin," he said with a light bump, shoulder to shoulder.

"It's nothing, really."

"_Mer_lin," Arthur pressed on.

"Yes?"

"Tell me before I make you tell me," he threatened, eyebrows moving up and down like a worm.

"Oh look, we're here!" Merlin said as he let go of Arthur's hand and failed to notice that Arthur looked down at where Merlin's hand was intertwined with his own before he followed the jumpy man.

"Hello Merlin, Arthur! Would you like your usual?" Meredith said from behind the counter. She was a rather old lady who owned the little restaurant, and for the past few years that the two had been coming there for lunch, it would have been sad if she didn't know their names.

"Usual?" Merlin asked Arthur as he slid into their usual booth on his usual side and watched Arthur slide into his own side.

"Yep."

"The usual Mere!" Merlin yelled then fixiated his eyes back on Arthur who was looking at him with a smile, something he still wasn't quite used to seeing.

"What?" Merlin asked looking slightly offended.

"I know why you were smiling that dorky smile of yours."

"And why is that?"

"I never hold your hand, at least not all the way here."

"Such the observant little person you are, Arthur," Merlin said with a failing smirk.

"I am right, though, and you know it."

"You are never wrong in your eyes Arthur, even when you aren't right."

"Talking in riddles like always, are we Merlin?" Meredith announced her arrival with the food.

"It is never ending it seems like," Arthur agreed.

"Very funny. Thank you Mere."

"Such the little sore sport you are, Merlin," Arthur retorted before giving his own thanks to Meredith.

"I can't help it that you aren't smart enough to understand the wording of my sentences I choice to speak in," Merlin said behind his hand as he chewed a bit of his food.

"It isn't that I don't understand it. It is that we both know you talk in riddles, and they would be very well in a book rather than coming out of your mouth," Arthur stated behind a bite of his own food.

"Who's to say they aren't from a book?"

"Because you always say which ones they are from if they are."

"He's right, you know!" Merlin heard Meredith yell from behind the counter.

"See? Meredith agrees with me! Why can't you?"

"We have been over this before Arthur. Putting my adventures and dreams into a book isn't going to sell. I would rather keep mine in my head and read other people's."

"I think it would sell if you let it," Arthur whispered to himself more than to anyone letting the topic drop, because Merlin always gave the same response.

Merlin made quick glances at Arthur throughout their rather quiet lunch. It was always quiet after they got their food with little comments here and there. It was one of the many things Merlin had gotten a bit too used to. He loved it, without a doubt, but it was something he wished would change a bit. Change was always good, and Merlin liked change here and there. But, lately things had been...too steady and everything was just set.

"You are thinking too much," Arthur concluded and brought Merlin out of his thoughts.

"Why would you say that?"

"You only ever glance at me while we eat. But, when you are in deep moments of thought, you stare."

Merlin smiled widely inside his mind, but only let out a small one.

"Yes, I was thinking. How is it you know me so well?"

"I am an observant little person, as you say I am."

"So I was right!"

"You are never wrong, but you are not always right," Arthur said with a big smile before he got up to pay for the meal.

Merlin smiled to himself and finished the last bite on his plate before grapping Arthur's stuff onto his shoulders and walking towards the door to wait on Arthur. That was when a young lady and boy walked in.

"Excuse me," the lady said in the sweetest voice he had ever heard. She had black hair that was tied back into a low bun, and was only a few inches shorter than he. She had a pale skin tone, but against the black hair it worked quite beautifully; tragically beautiful. The boy was only about ten or so, but he looked the same, if not a bit darker. Their eyes were both brilliant, but the lady had blue eyes while the boy had dark brown as far as Merlin could see. He wasn't sure how old the lady was, but she could not have been over 25. She was an angel.

"Of course, sorry," Merlin said, gathering his composure.

"It is quite alright," she pronounced before making her way to the table that was behind the one he had been at. That was when Arthur made his way back to Merlin, practically dragging him out the door.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked, taking Merlin's hand.

"I don't know," Merlin truthfully whispered.

"Well, do you have the rest of the day off?" Arthur asked.

"No, I really should be going back."

"Great. Call Rosa and tell her that you are taking the rest of the day off and to lock up when she leaves."

"Arthur, I just said-"

"Nope. You are taking the rest of the day off. Come on," Arthur practically screamed at Merlin, dragging him in the direction of the "fun" shops and places to visit.

"Oh, alright."

Merlin usually gave in quite easily, but right now there was something that told him he should get back to work. He reluctantly let it go and allowed Arthur to drag him where ever he was going, ignoring the nagging voice in his head to go back to work.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Things Happen

Chapter 2: Bad Things Happen When Loud Things Ring

Chapter Summary: Everyone regrets something.

Merlin got up early the next morning. He was anxious to get to work. Not because he loved his job - which he did - but because he had an odd feeling that something big was going to happen. Something huge, like an increased amount of business, or a new book supply, or maybe even meeting someone famous who just so happened to cross the little book store on the corner. Anything was possible at Merlin's bookstore, or so he liked to believe. So, he got up early and left the house before he had to the chance to speak to Arthur because he was sure that Arthur had some other plan to go lolly-gagging throughout the city a little bit more today. Frankly, that was not on Merlin's agenda for the week.

Merlin got to the store a good forty minutes before Rosa got there. He didn't know what to do with himself, because he never got to work early. Or on time, for that matter. So, he did the only thing he could think to do; he went through the notes and messages that he had recieved from the weekend before. He didn't have a chance to look through them yesterday because a certain blue-eyed blonde had other plans for Merlin's time, and apparently that meant keeping a workaholic from his job.

There was a shipment of books coming in from Nevada on Wednesday, a girl named Chelsea was looking for a book - Homeless Bird by Gloria Whelan - and would need it by the end of the week, there was a person who was hoping to set up an interview for a job. Interesting, but not interesting enough to have worried about it all day yesterday.

Merlin looked at the clock and noticed it was only seven in the morning. He definitely got up too early, and would rethink this decision later when it was ten at night and Arthur wanted to violently thrust his dick into Merlin. Yep, Merlin was in a for a long day. Merlin quickly got to work anyways. He set up the shipment room for the new books, he found Homeless Birds and left a message for Chelsea at the number she left, and he called and set up an interview for two that day for the young lady who had asked for one. He cleaned his office, set up the rest of the shop for the upcoming day, and was making a second pot of coffee when Rosa walked in through the front door.

"Good morning, Rosa," Merlin called happily out to the yawning girl.

"What are you doing here so early, Merlin? You are not due in for another hour and a half," she replied filing back to where Merlin was to put her stuff away and to grap a cup of coffee that Merlin had set out for her. She wasn't a morning person, but Merlin found most bookstore workers were not.

"I had trouble sleeping and decided to come in to work early and get things ready for the shipment and stuff. I am allowed to come into work early sometimes, you know."

"Of course, I just never would have thought you would be here at seven-thirty in the morning."

"I have been here for over an hour, if you could believe it."

"There are many things in the world I don't believe in, but you getting here at six thirty in the bloody morning is not one of them."

"Well, everything is set for the beginning of the day. The backroom is set up for the shipment coming in tomorrow in case we get it early, and I have an interview at two. I will be taking an early lunch around ten-thirty so you can take my lunch time and I will run the store then."

"Sounds great, Merlin. Have you ever thought about coming into work early all the time?" Rosa asked, finishing off her coffee and putting her name tag on.

"I used to, but then I hired you," Merlin replied cheekily.

"I see how it is," she grinned before she made her way back out to the main floor. Merlin then had an uncanny need to keep her around. She would be valueable one day. He could feel it. But, he didn't know from where.

Arthur woke up at 7, his alarm blarring. It was strange for multiple reasons. First, he never had an alarm on because Merlin woke him up. And second, the alarm was set which must have meant that Merlin wasn't there. It was strange because Merlin was always there, looking out that window when Arthur woke up and pretended not to be staring at the lovely long back of his that finished off at the top of a fairly delicious and plump ass for someone as skinny as Merlin and ending at the beginning of legs that went on for forever.

Merlin was in fact gone, Arthur found, as he moved his hand over the other side of the bed. Curious, Merlin was never out of the house before Arthur woke up. Or he was before that one girl he hired, but that had been five months ago.

Arthur got up and was dressed, grapping the mug that was on the counter before heading out. The mug was warm, which means that Merlin left less than thirty minutes ago. He took off in the car out front - which they rarely used - and drove to the high school. He was a teacher there every day, except Mondays and Fridays which were early morning practice days. Good set up for him, and he really enjoyed it.

He pulled into the back parking lot and sat there for a few minutes. He didn't know why, but he felt that something big was going to happen today. Whether it be at the school, with himself, or with Merlin, something big was going to happen. He could just tell, and usually his instincts were right.

There was a knock on his window that shock him out of his thinking. He turned and saw one of his students, Macy. She had a smile on her face, but he could tell that she was highly concerned with her teacher sitting in the car staring at nothing. Apparently, most teachers hid their distress quite well.

He got his stuff and got out of the car to find that Macy was still waiting on him.

"Good morning, Macy," he said, trying to be cheerful, but knowing he didn't succeed.

"Good morning, Mr. Pendragon. How are you today?" Well she was cheery. Perhaps for the both of them.

"I am well enough. And yourself?"

"I am excellent for it being seven thirty in the morning," she replied jumpily.

"I can see that," Arthur said with a laugh and a smile. The kids here always knew how to make his day a little better, and it was starting early.

"What is the agenda for today, Mr. Pendragon?"

Arthur thought for a minute. He was too worked up yesterday over everything and he forgot to set up a lesson plan. Well fuck.

"Actually, I was thinking we could just watch a movie. I didn't exactly have time to set up a lesson, but I figured we would just do double time one day."

"Can I pick the movie?" Macy sure was excited for nothing.

"Sure, I guess. What did you have in mind?" Arthur asked. He wasn't going to say no to his top student.

"Well I was thinking either The Avengers, Mean Girls, Monty Python's Holy Grail, or Pocahontas."

_"All good movies," _ Arthur thought.

"Well, The Avenger is still in theaters, Mean Girls is probably innappropriate to show at school, Holy Grail isn't on Netflix, and neither is Pocahontas," Arthur reasoned, because all was true.

"I am sure the principal would allow us to take a trip to the theatre if you asked nicely," Macy threw out batting her eyelashes at him. Which frankly was funny to him, but she had been doing it all year.

They arrived at the classroom, 2117, and Arthur opens the door for Macy who steps through looking back at Arthur with pleading eyes.

"I don't think he would allow that, especially on such short notice." His reasoning is just not getting through to her.

"I could talk to him, if you want," she offered. Those damned batting eye lashes again.

"If you want, go right on ahead."

Before Arthur knew it, Macy had her phone out, had dialed one number - one! - and was saying "Hi Daddy," into the phone. He was only confused for two seconds before it registered in his brain that his star pupil, favorite student if he admitted it, and the ridiculously popular kid in school was the spawn of the principal. It all fell together somehow.

"Can Mr. Pendragon's first period class take a field trip? To the movie theatre. The Avengers. Yes I figured you would pay for the class. We can! Thank you Daddy. Of course. I'll tell him. Love you, Daddy." And the phone beeped off.

"The principal says that we can to the movie, with many of the other kids driving, so we can all get there. He will take care of the other classes that we all have and that you have to teach, we can go to lunch at the new fancy place down the street from the theatre and when we get to both places just let me do the talking. It will all go on his tap." The eyelash batting never ceased, and made Arthur highly concerned because that should make her at least somewhat tired. Or at least have a headache.

"Right, okay." Arthur looked around. The entire class was there. Perfect. "Well, we are going to see The Avengers today, because I didn't have a lesson planned. So, um, who can drive?" Seven hands went up out of twenty-two. "Is there enough room in those cars to fit the whole class?" There were murmurs of yes, and one "who the hell cares, we will all just stuff into one space to get out of school" that he ignores because frankly he was like that in school too. "Great, I guess choose who you are going to be driving with. We leave in five minutes."

Those were the longest five minutes of his entire life, and that is saying something when your father is the overbearing, not giving a fuck's ass if you have a date, why the hell didn't you get an A on a test, and tell me why you hate me, I have all night Uther Pendragon.

Arthur had texted Merlin asking if he was available for a movie in about twenty minutes - what movie and of course - and set up a sign on the door saying that class has been cancelled for the day, go to the library and chill (because Arthur liked to think that he was a cool teacher, being a footy player and the youngest teacher at the school and all), and watched the class converse none too quietly. He didn't notice the vibrating phone as one of the boys in the class came up to talk to him.

"Sir?"

"Yes Jacob?"

"You phone is vibrating."

"Oh crap, thank you. How are you today?" Arthur was a very good multi-tasker, even though Merlin would always diagree.

"Worried." Well that was new. Arthur looked up from his text - The Avengers - and looked at the boy. His expression wasn't of worry, but if you looked in his eyes long enough you could see it.

"Why?" Arthur was a man of few words. Very few if at all possible.

"I don't think you know Macy...intensions." Intensions? What intensions?

"What do you mean? If there is something you need to tell me, I would be happy to listen, but if this is just an empty-"

"I am not lying to you and this isn't an empty incentive or whatever. She has intensions. She likes you, alright. And you are one thick headed teacher if you can't see it," Jacob explained in a hushed voice.

Jacob never talked. Which was the first thing that made Arthur realize he was being completely serious. The second; the hushed voice. Shit was going to go down if he didn't take this warning to heart.

"Alright, I believe you. I should send you to the principal's office for saying I have a thick head, but I have to agree with you on that so I will let it go. Thank you for letting me know. Would you like to ride in the car with me on the way there? For...safety reasons?" Might as well play it safe.

"Why?"

"To play it safe. Because she is a teenage girl and she can do anything. Teenage girls are scary," Arthur explained in ia completely serious voice. At least it got a laugh out him.

"Yes, they can be scary sometimes. Sure, why not? Won't do any harm."

"Great. Now, I think we should get going now. Class, I do believe it is time for us to leave, so if everyone would please...file out," he announced as the whole class rushed to grap their things and leave the room. Students always grew increasingly happy when going on field trips.

"Right, let's go."

And that was when hell started. For everyone.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Morgana rolled over onto her left side and looked at the clock. Seven. Too early for five year olds to be up.

"Yes sir?" she asked the boy with a stern face. Or as stern as one could get from just being jostled from a deep sleep.

"I wanna cuddle." Morgana's face fell. He always brought about the soft side of her. It most have been a curse of all children; bringing out the softest out of the hardest.

"Of course you can cuddle,. baby, you don't have to ask. Come here."

Morgana moved over and allowed her son to crawl into bed and into her arms. He tossed and turned for a minute before he settled down and started to fall back into a sleep.

"I love you, Mommy," he mumbled against the sheets.

"I love you, too, AJ."

And they both fell into a sleep, woken up by the ring of Morgana's phone.


	3. Chapter 3: Kids

Morgana was walking around the corner, son in tow, through the morning sunlight. The day was beautiful, but that was normal. Or somewhat normal. Morgana thought everyday was beautiful; something she had learned to appreciate over the last few years.

Earlier that morning - 6:31 to be exact - she had received a phone call from the book store she had applied to that past Friday. She had expected a phone call Monday morning, but beggars couldn't be choosers. However, that early in the morning was not the time to call a mother who had a five year old.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when AJ pulled her arm towards the entrance of the shop. Morgana herself had never shopped in Lines of Adventures, but her best friend was a frequent shopper. The only reason why she decided to apply there was because the owner was friendly-looking and there didn't seem to be many workers. They definitely looked like they got enough business to need more than two people.

"Hello! Welcome to Lines of Adventures. Can I be of any assistance today?" the young-looking lady at the desk greeted with a bright smile.

"Uh.. yes. I am here for an interview with Mr. Emrys," Morgana answered before turning to her son. "AJ, you can go look around if you want." With that AJ was off, dashing around the store.

"Of course. Let me go see if he is back."

Morgana watched as she walked away, into the maze of shelves in the direction she assumed was the back of the store had about fifty or sixty different shelves throughout with books, rarely any space left. There were signs directing people towards the genre of book they so choose, but if Morgana could predict anything she would say that most of the books were simply thrown on the shelves. She was taking in her surroundings when she heard a loud crash and bang that made her jump.

"I'm okay!" came a small voice, muffled. Morgana power-walked over in the direction of the noises. What she saw made her laugh: AJ was sitting on the floor with a startled look on his face, his hands out by his side, and seven or so books on the floor around him amd on his legs. Not only did it make him laugh, but it made a man behind Morgana laugh as well.

"Hey, little man. You okay there?" the man asked AJ as he bent down and began to pick up the books that had fallen.

"Yes sir!" AJ answered enthusiastically.

"I'm glad to hear that. How did all these books fall?" the man asked as he helped AJ off the ground.

"I don't know! I was reaching for this book here," AJ pointed to a blue book on the third row to the bottom, "and then there was this rumbling and all the books fell."

"Hmm...seems like I forgot to feed the dragon today."

"The dragon?"

"Yep, the dragon. His name is Kilgarrah, and he lives under this shop. Every time I forget to feed him, he gets _really_ angry and shakes the _whole_ store. He likes to talk in riddles and mess with all the little kids that come in here."

"Are you joking?" AJ asked with that kid voice, his hands on his hips, and a serious expression.

"It depends, do you believe in dragons?"

It took him a moment or too to answer, "Kind of..."

"Kind of? Here, how about I find you a book on dragons, and then while I talk to your mother, you can sit here and read it. Can you read?" the man asked as he walked around the corner in search of a book about the mythical creatures with AJ at his feet.

"Yep! I can read most words. 'Cept the big ones. I haven't got those down yet, but Mommy says it's because I haven't started school, yet."

"Does she now? And how old are you?"

"I'm five! How old are you?"

"AJ! That isn't okay to ask someone," Morgana interrupted.

"Oh, it's quite all right. I did ask him first after all," the man responded before answering AJ. "I'm 27 years old. But, my birthday is in one month; May 20th. When is your birthday?"

"Um...September 7th.. Right, Mommy?"

"Yes, dear. That's right."

"That's a nice birthday. Do you know when your mother's is?" the man asked as he got down the book he was looking for.

"Nope. Mommy, when is your birthday?"

"December 21st."

"Awesome. Here you go. One book on dragons with not very many big words so you will have no trouble reading it. If you do find one, however, there is going to be a very nice lady behind the desk at the front of the store. She will tell you what the words are. Her name is Rosa, okay?" the man explained before ruffling AJ's hair with a smile.

"Okay, got it. Wait! What is your name? I need to know if I have anymore questions for you as well."

"Right you are, AJ. My name is Merlin. Okay?"

"Got it! Thank you."

_Merlin_ stood up straight as Morgana watched as AJ sat down and opened up the book.

"Shall we begin your interview, Ms...?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Morgana Patterson."

"Nice to meet you, Morgana. I am Merlin Emrys, but I prefer to be called Merlin."

"Nice to know."

"Please, follow me."

"To a world of pure imagination," Morgana sang to herself as she followed Merlin to his office in the back of the store.

"_I_ understood that reference," Merlin said with a laugh, scaring Morgana a little bit.

"And I didn't understand _that_ reference."

"Sorry, I just came back from seeing The Avengers," Merlin said with another laugh while looking down at his slightly unorganized mess of a desk.

Morgana thought for a moment before checking the time on her watch. 2:25 P.M. On a Tuesday. "At a time like this? On a Tuesday?"

"Yeah, my...friend asked me to go with him and his school class this morning."

Morgana noticed that Merlin hesitated. Nothing could get past Morgana with the type of life she had lived. Merlin was hiding something.

"He took a school class to go see The Avengers on a Tuesday morning? Why?"

"I don't really know, but I didn't have to pay for it, I got free lunch, and it was a really good movie."

"Free movie and food. Reason enough to do most things, I suppose."

"My exact reasoning. So, Morgana, why have you decided to apply here of all places?"

Morgana let whatever Merlin was hiding go. One, it wasn't her place to question the man she never talked to before today. And two, why would she question a man who could keep her from moving back into her parent's house or losing for phone connection?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Merlin! Merlin, are you home?" Arthur yelled out as he stepped into their apartment. Arthur set his keys in the bowl, put his bags by the small table in the little hall, and slipped off his shoes. It was quiet. A bit _too_ quiet for it being six in the afternoon. He made his way into the kitchen, when he noticed a light on in his bedroom. Following the light, his eyes fell on Merlin curled into a ball on his side of the bed, arm under a pillow with is head resting on it, and fast asleep.

_"Merlin really is a beautiful man, high cheekbones and all,"_ Arthur thought as he moved over to look at the sleeping man.

Arthur went to grab Merlin's cell phone that he had a hold on when it vibrated. Now, Arthur was a curious person. Sometimes it got the better of him, other times the result didn't affect him at all. Arthur should have known that the _"Thank you for talking to him. I am sorry if it bothered you, but AJ really appreciated it."_ from one Morgana Patterson would affect him like no other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Merlin woke up the next morning, his socks and pants were off, his cell phone was connected to the charger, there was a blanket around his as well as Arthur's arms and legs. The last thing Merlin remembered was hanging the phone up from a very interesting conversation with AJ. But he could have sworn that he was awake when Arthur came home.

Merlin looked at the clock, 6:49, and then looked outside. It was just the beginning of the sunrise. As much as he wanted to get up to watch it like he did every morning, he had a begging feeling in the pit of his stomach to stay wrapped this close to Arthur as if it was one of the last times he would. So, he followed his feeling and turned to face the other man in the bed.

"Good morning, Merlin,"Arthur lazily said as Merlin turned and kissed him.

"Good morning, Arthur. Was I awake when you came home last night?"

"No, but as you can see I did okay. I haven't died yet, have I?"

"I guess not. I'm sorry. I got home early, but I guess I was just worn out from the day so I past out."

"It's okay, kid. No hurt feelings," Arthur smiled as he ran his hand up and down Merlin's back.

"Good. So, I am thinking about hiring someone else today."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, I think she needs the money, business is growing, and that will mean I get to spend a little more time at home, if you know what I mean." With a wink a smirk grew on Merlin's face.

"Spending more time at home? I like the sound of that. Well then, what is she like?"

"She is twenty-three, has a five year old kid, loves to read, she quoted Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, graduated top of her class, and her kid is absolutely adorable," Merlin listed.

"Sounds like she past all of your tests, young Skywalker."

"Most of them. She seems really quiet, a little too quiet to work with me. You know how I am."

"She must be outgoing enough for you to even consider hiring her," Arthur reasoned.

"I don't think it is her outgoing-ness that made me give thought to it."

"What did then?"

"I have no idea..."

An hour later, Merlin and Arthur were out the door. Arthur headed north - in the car - to the school and Merlin walking south towards the shop. The sun was out, but there was a chill in the air that came from the wind. It was definitely one of the more manageable April days that Merlin had faced.

On his way to the shop, Merlin couldn't help but think about one Morgana Patterson. Why was he so determined to hire this person, this woman, who just seemed so completely wrong for his store? Was it because she was young? Perhaps because she was pretty? Maybe because he needed the help no matter how many times he denied it? Or maybe it was because of AJ, the adorable little five year old that had buried his way in Merlin's heart from the very beginning and the only way to keep him there was by hiring his mother? Yes, that was it. It was all because of AJ. Merlin was a sucker for kids (had always wanted one), so it had to be the last one. Just had to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgana let out a long and loud sigh as she turned in her bed and looked at the clock. 7:43.

_"Well, not as early as yesterday,"_ Morgana thought as she reached out to grab her cell phone and looked at the screen.

_Merlin Emrys_ flashed bright on her screen. With another sigh she answered the phone.

"Hello, Merlin."

"Hi, Morgana. Did I wake you up?" Merlin asked with a concerned voice.

"Yes, but it is quite alright. I needed to get up for the day, anyways. How may I help you?"

"Well, I just called to let you know that I have thought about it, and I have decided that I am going to give you the position."

Morgana didn't believe in miracles, but if she did she knew that it was too early to receive them.

"And you had to call me this early in the morning to tell me? Are you a morning person, Merlin?"

"I...yes. Yes, I am."

"Well, stop being one. It messes up with my sleeping."

"You aren't even going to thank me?"

"Right, I apologize. Thank you for waking me up before eight in the morning."

"No problem!" Merlin said with what sounded like faked enthusiasm. "You start tomorrow, 8:30, not sharp. Tell AJ I said hi and that I hope he has a good day. You as well."

"Will do, Merlin. Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Like I said, no problem. Bye."

"Bye, Merlin."

Morgana ended the call, looked at the phone, and broke out in a huge smile. Something was telling her that this was exactly what she needed, not just for her, but for AJ as well. That was, however, when a heavy pounding was heard on the door.


	4. Chapter 4: No Words

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated, but here is another chapter. It's a bit longer than some of the others, but most of it is dialogue because it is important towards the development of the story. I was trying to move slower in this story, but I guess I can back track a little bit in the next couple of chapters. Review and let me know what you think! Thank you! **

For three weeks, it went by seamlessly. Morgana had found a babysitter but, because the babysitter had Uni classes on Tuesdays and Fridays, AJ was allowed to hang around the shop those days and Morgana was allowed to leave early if she wanted. But she never did.

Morgana was getting quite used to the way things worked in the shop. Merlin was either there late or super early. She never opened, nor closed for that matter, because Rosa seemed to roll in an hour before Morgana arrived and left _way_ past sunset. It was perfectly fine with Morgana - one less thing she had to worry about. Within no time at all, she understood the shelving system that wasn't really a system at all. Where there was open space, there was space to put a book in. Just remember where you put it, or else all was doomed.

AJ seemed to fit in more than Morgana did, though. As a five year old, he was energetic and loving. Not to mention loud. The first time that Merlin yelled across the store to Rosa for something Morgana jump a foot off the ground. For a place that sold books, it was incredibly _not_ quiet. Half the time, Merlin had music blaring through the speakers. (Well, not blaring, but they _weren't_ quiet.) Therefore, whenever AJ was around, he would yell back and forth to Rosa and Merlin, and sometimes even the customers in the store - the regulars, of course. Morgana was not surprised that he was well loved by everybody, but was more surprised that he had begun to know where everything was in the store and would help some of the customers. She was very surprised when one day a customer - obviously not a frequent Lines of Adventures shopper - made a passing comment to Merlin.

"Your son is so adorable. What's his name?" the older lady asked.

"His name is AJ, but he isn't my son, ma'am," Merlin answered with a brilliant smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, he looks just like you. Same big ears and all. But, if you say so." And with that, the lady walked to the front desk where Rosa was to check out.

Morgana watched as Rosa and the lady had a quiet conversation, but for the life of her, she could not figure out what they were saying. She could pinpoint a few words - _son, adorable, and Merlin _- but that was only because they were spoken louder than the rest.

"Mommy!" AJ yelled from behind a bookshelf.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad that the lady thought I was Merlin's son and not yours?" AJ asked looking up at his mother with wide doe eyes.

"No, honey. Just curious," Morgana answered as she set about to finish her task of stocking the shelves with the new books they had received that morning.

"About?"

"Nothing. How 'bout you go see what Merlin is doing? Maybe he can take you to go see a movie, or get some ice cream."

"Did I hear someone say movie and ice cream?" Merlin said as he popped his head out from behind the shelf wearing that big goofy smile of his. Morgana would be lying if she said it wasn't contagious.

"Yep! Will you take me?" AJ asked jumping up and down.

"Hmm... depends. What movie do you want to see?" Merlin questioned.

AJ looked off in deep thought. After a minute of saying '_hmmm_' and stroking his chin like an old man, he presented his case.

"Well, even though you have seen The Avengers, I haven't. And Mommy won't take me."

"Why won't she?" Merlin asked the boy as he looked at Morgana with an amused facial expression.

"She says she doesn't like any movies with Scarlett Johanson in it," AJ explained.

Merlin laughed at the reason. Morgana looked at him, stern look, thinking of a thousand ways to make him stop laughing. Some of them slightly naughty.

"What?" he asked, still doubling over with laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Morgana asked, moving a hand to her hip.

"Because you're jealous of Scarlett Johanson."

"Yeah. So?"

Merlin looked at her with a glint in his eye, straighten up, and coughed. "You shouldn't be," he said, quite seriously. A few seconds later, he smiled a smile she had yet seen before. It was almost a smirk, but a sexy one; those that were half smile, half sex.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked, growing uncomfortable.

"You're blushing. People don't compliment you enough, do they?" Merlin asked, leaning against the shelf, not rid of the smirk yet.

"No, it's just that the last time a guy complimented me it turned into AJ," she said quite seriously. The look on Merlin's face was priceless.

"I wasn't trying to... I didn't mean it like that! Wait... the last time a guy complimented you was six years ago?"

Morgana had to think. People complimented her all the time, but they were little comments. Nothing that made her stomach twist - _why was her stomach twisting? _- or her hands begin to sweat. The last person that did that was in fact AJ's father, and that sure stopped when the other stuff began.

"Yeah, it's been about six years or so. Why?"

"No reason."

"Can we go to the movies?" AJ interrupted the adults. Both of them snapped their heads to him, not realizing that they had been staring at each other.

"Yeah, sure. Come on kid," Merlin said with what seemed like fake enthusiasm as he turned towards her again. "Do you want to come with us?"

"No, I think I will finish up here and then head home. Do you mind dropping him off there whenever you guys finish?" Morgana asked, fidgeting with the books in her hands.

"Not at all! AJ, tell your mother bye!" Merlin called to the kid who had ventured to the front of the store.

"Bye, Mommy! See you later!"

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Merlin asked with small puppy eyes.

"I'm sure. I have a lot to do at home, anyways," Morgana lied.

"Well, if you change your mind, call me. Okay?" Merlin asked as he stepped towards her a few seconds.

"Okay, Merlin," Morgana answered, more nervous then she was before. They had never been this close in distance and it scared her. "You should go. AJ is waiting for you."

"Right. I should...go. See you later."

And then Merlin was gone leaving Morgana left standing there, in the middle of an aisle, silently hyperventilating. She could have been there seconds, minutes, or even an hour before she was calm again. However, that didn't last long because when she turned around Rosa was there.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me. How long have you been there?" Morgana inquired after jumping up and basically reaching into her chest to stop her beating heart.

"Only a minute or two. Are you okay?"

Morgana liked Rosa. She really did. She just hadn't gotten a good reading on her, so she was very careful around her. She didn't know if what she was going to tell her would get out at some point.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't like it. Maybe you should go home."

"I can't," Morgana said quickly, shaking her head before she realized what she said and widened her eyes.

"Why not?" Rosa asked curiously, stepping towards Morgana.

"Because...I have work to do."

"If you say so. May I ask you a question?"

"You already have."

"Do you like Merlin?"

"That's a bit personal." Morgana evasively answered, turning to walk away to finish shelving the books.

"Because I can tell he likes you," Rosa said following her.

"What makes you say that?"

"He watches you-"

"Stalker."

"He smiles whenever he sees you, and he jokes around with you."

"He jokes around with you, too."

"Yeah, but it isn't the same. _I _can tell."

"Well, _I_ can't."

"You really don't understand, do you?" Rosa asked, stopping Morgana by grapping her arm and spinning her around. Face to face. Dangerous.

"Understand what?"

"What it means to have Merlin like you."

"No, I don't," Morgana responded, curious about what Rosa was getting at, but completely over the conversation.

"It means he is going to break someone's heart, and maybe even yours."

And then Rosa walked away. Just like that. Someone else leaving Morgana silently hyperventilating.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, but Arthur didn't want to move. He wanted to think but, about what he didn't know. Maybe the way Merlin had been acting differently the past few weeks. Perhaps the way he was paying slightly more attention to the things that Macy did - only to be cautious! - or even the way that she seemed to be around Arthur so much more since they went to see The Avengers. Speaking of the devil now.

"Hi, Mr. Pendragon. Why are you still here? Staring out into space?" Macy asked as she strutted into his roo, closing the door behind her.

"Thinking," Arthur replied back to her in a stern, short, annoyed voice.

"About?" Macy asked walking up to his desk and sitting on top of it.

"Nothing." Same cold response.

"You can't be thinking about nothing! Come on, tell me."

"It is nothing to concern yourself with, Macy. Why are you still here? It's what, seven?"

"It's only just now six, and I'm waiting for Daddy to finish," Macy replied quite cheerily.

"Well, maybe you should go bother him. I'm busy."

"You're only thinking-"

"And it means I'm busy."

"You don't like me, do you?" Macy asked jumping off the desk. This time she was the one with the annoyed tone.

Arthur thought about it for a minute. If he said no, there was no telling what she would do. Maybe get him fired? If he said yes, well, she would probably pounce him and that would really get him fired. Nobody would believe _him_ over the _principal's daughter_.

"I can't answer that, Macy."

"Why the hell not?"

"There is no need for cussing, you know why I can't answer that," Arthur answered in his most civilized teacher voice. No need for yelling and causing a scene. There was no telling who was still here at the school.

"No, I don't!"

"Because, whatever I say could get me fired."

"If you say no, I'll leave you alone."

"If I say no, you could say anything and they would believe you over me. You're the principal's daughter and incredibly respected in this school, Macy. Why can't you see that?"

Arthur didn't know what to do with his hands at this point. Confrontation was not his strong suit. So if he was fiddling around with pencils, it wasn't his fault.

"Because I like you!"

"Well you _please_ be quiet?" Arthur asked her, finally looking up into her face. She was crying, but her voice showed no trace of it.

"Why?" Macy spoke quietly, adding a sniffle for effect.

"Because I don't want to cause a scene," Arthur explained still looking at Macy.

"Do you like me?" Macy asked him, softly.

Arthur began to think again. He liked her as a student, as a person, and as a smart individual. But, he wasn't sure if he liked her _like that_. She was his student, his boss's child. Those alone could get him in big trouble. Plus, there was an age difference that could get him in trouble. Even if he did like her, saying yes would backfire.

"I don't know-" Arthur answered quite honestly.

"How do you not know?"

"But, it doesn't matter. I'm in a relationship," he finished.

"That doesn't seem to be going very well."

"What makes you say that?" Arthur quizzed.

"You are here at six at night and not at home with him. All you're doing is sitting here and thinking. If your relationship _was_ going well, you wouldn't be here," Macy supplied.

Macy had a point. Why _was _Arthur here and not at home?

"See, I'm right. So why can't you just admit that you like me?"

Stupid girl.

"It's still wrong on so many levels and you-"

He was interrupt. Oh, how he hated that. But, somehow he wasn't complaining. A soft pair of lips had attached themselves to his, though they were soft, they were rough and strong against his own limp ones. Soft, perfectly manicured hands had found their way across his face and into his hair. Arthur responded when her tongue gently licked his top lip. He grabbed her upper arms gently, pulling her into his lap. Arthur couldn't remember what had happened next, but the moment Macy moved her hips trying to create friction, Arthur stopped.

"We can't do this," he said, panting and slightly hard.

"Why stop now?" Macy asked, panting as well.

"We are at school. We can't do this, okay?"

"We can't do this here, or ever? I mean, it's pretty clear you want this."

"I need to go, I'll see you in the morning." Arthur gently pushed Macy off of him, stood up, and left. He was incredibly lucky that his wallet and his keys were in his pockets.

* * *

Merlin was in the car, driving to Morgana's house. It had been an eventful day, and Merlin was ready to get home to Arthur. However, he had enjoyed the time he spent with AJ. He was growing quite fond of the boy.

"Hey Merlin?" AJ asked from the backseat.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Mommy going to get married?"

Merlin could tell that AJ was tired. His voice was quiet and he kept rubbing his eyes. Not to mention he could hear yawns every couple of minutes or so. From experience, Merlin knew that AJ asked questions when he got tired. He was like Merlin in that way, but this was not a question he had ever expected the five year old to ask.

"Why do you ask?" Merlin questioned, avoiding the answer.

"Because you love each other."

"_We've only known each other for three weeks," _Merlin thought.

"What makes you say that?"

"Mommy talks about you all the time, and she doesn't love Daddy anymore. So she must love you." Very reasonable for a five year old.

"Do you still see your dad, AJ?" Merlin asked, completely curious now. Wasn't even going to hide it.

"Sometimes. He usually comes visit Mommy at night when I am asleep though. But, they are loud, and it wakes me up. And when he leaves, she always comes and gets me to cuddle with her in bed."

"How often does this happen?"

"Every day."

Something didn't feel right about Merlin finding this out from a five year old, but he didn't know Morgana _that _well.

"Mommy and I are not going to get married, okay?"

"Why not?"

"We don't love each other, AJ. We haven't known each other very long. We haven't even gone on a date."

"Are you already married?" AJ asked him behind another yawn.

"No, but I am seeing someone."

"Who?"

"His name is Arthur," Merlin answered smiling.

"Would he mind if I made you my dad? I don't like mine," AJ asked very seriously, which made Merlin sad.

He thought for a minute. Merlin had always wanted children, but that was very difficult to accomplish for him. This was his chance to become a parent, even a tiny bit. But, it was wrong for Morgana, AJ's dad (he didn't know him, he could be a great parent for all Merlin knew) and for Arthur. Arthur didn't even know about Morgana or AJ or how much time Merlin had been spending with the five year old.

"I don't know, but I will talk to him about it, if you want me too."

"I hope he says yes."

Merlin drove up into a parking spot of Morgana's apartment complex. Never had he ever had so many mixed emotions about parking.

"Come on, AJ. You're home."

"Okay."

The two of them got out of the car, AJ with the help of Merlin, and began to walk to the first floor door. Before Merlin could knock on the door, AJ reached up for the handle and opened the door. It was unlocked.

"Mommy!" AJ yelled, walking into the apartment.

"AJ!" Morgana called back, walking into the living room. "Hello, Merlin."

"Hi, Morgana," Merlin awkwardly greeted, still standing in the hallway of the apartments.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Morgana asked with a smile.

"No, I think I should head home. It's been a long day."

"If you insist. Thank you for taking AJ out today, he needed it," Morgana thanked.

"Um...are you okay?" Merlin asked.

"What do you mean?" Morgana quizzed after a beat of silence.

"Nothing. Nevermind. I should go. See you tomorrow. Bye AJ!"

"Wait, Merlin!" AJ yelled from his room. Merlin waited patiently, staring at Morgana who had a judging look on her face. It was removed when AJ ran past her towards Merlin.

"Bye, Merlin. Thank you for today!" AJ said pulling Merlin's hand so he would drop to his level.

"It was no problem, kid. I had fun. We should do it, okay?" Merlin answered in the most sincere voice he could come up with.

"Yay! And remember to talk to Arthur, okay?" AJ reminded the man.

"I will. See you later, AJ."

Merlin stood up as AJ ran back into his room.

"Who's Arthur?" Morgana asked with a smile. "And what do you have to talk to him about?"

"You should talk to AJ about it," Merlin said with his own smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Merlin walked away, yet again leaving a befuddled Morgana to contemplate the events that happened between them. Before she closed the door he could hear her yell for AJ.

* * *

Arthur got home around eight that night. After he left the school, he drove around the city for two hours. He didn't know if Merlin was home, but he knew that he couldn't face him right after that had happened. So he waited. And thought.

If Macy could see something wrong with his relationship to Merlin, how come he couldn't? Everything was there, everything was perfect. Everything was _normal_. Things went according to plan. And that was okay, right? It had to be healthy, at least compared to the other relationships Arthur had before Merlin. They were just high school relationships, just for the sex if he was honest. His relationship with Merlin was so much more. Arthur was in love, and he knew it. It was indescribable, something he couldn't formulate into words. And _that's_ how he knew he was in love.

Macy was wrong. There was nothing weird going on with the relationship he was in with Merlin. He would be able to tell if there was. Arthur was sure of it.


End file.
